Mated connectors are often secured together by the use of a bail in the form of a wire extending in a largely 180.degree. loop, the bail having a pair of vertical arms whose upper ends are connected by a crossleg. The lower ends of the arms are bent towards each other to form shaft parts that are pivotally mounted in the lower connector. The pivotal mounting allows the bail to pivot to a closed position wherein the crossleg lies over the upper connector to hold it down. The shaft parts of prior bails can be easily pulled out even when the bail is being used to secure the connectors together. The closed bail can be easily opened by moving the crossleg across a latch wall on the top of the upper connector, which increases the possibility of accidental opening. Before the connectors are mated, the bail may have pivoted away from the open position and far past the closed position, so that once the connectors are mated, the bail cannot be pivoted backward to the closed position. Instead, the connectors must be unmated, the bail pivoted to the open position, and the connectors remated before the bail can be closed. Connectors which were constructed to avoid the above problems in a simple construction, would be of considerable value.